


never ever

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, M/M, petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Victor always wondered how Yuuri thought his life would be, so he asks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 30 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Any comments and kudo's are greatly appreciated.

It's a nice calm day in Saint Petersburg, there is no need to practice as the season has just ended and neither Victor or Yuri are doing any shows these upcoming weeks. Most of the rink mates in Russia are out doing their own things, so no pressure to hang out with any of them either. Which means that for the first time in months they can actually just spend the whole day lounging on the sofa nicely snuggled together with Makkachin draped over their legs. 

Yuri believes they were planning to watch some things on the laptop, shows they missed, random vids on YouTube, but instead Victor started to watch clips of Yuuri's old performances. He doesn't want to see and spends most of the time listening to the music Celestino picked out for him, and Victor making humming sounds. He doesn't understand why Victor can sound so content, as he is embarrassed to no end. Still a quick glance up at his lover's face makes it clear that he is indeed enjoying himself. Feeling a rush of joy looking at that face, Yuuri decides to watch that instead. He can see exactly when he goofs up in a routine by the way Victor's eyebrows move. He is so full of expressions once you know where to look at. And Yuuri knows where to look at.

When Victor suddenly averts his eyes from the screen to look at him, he can't help the blush that streaks his face. Even after all these months, he's still not completely used to be looked at with those eyes. Not just looked at, looked at with eyes so full of love for him. It will probably never stop amazing him. Victor will never stop amazing him.

"What were you planning to do once you retired?" Yuuri has to blink several times just to be certain he heard him correctly. Victor just waits till he's done before tipping his head slightly to make his hair fall to the side. He really wants an answer, and Yuuri is struggling to remember.

"To be honest I hadn't thought about it. Probably end up doing shows and exhibitions at some point as I doubt I could stay away from the ice forever." Yuuri bites his lip. For somebody who nearly retired several times in the past year, he really hadn't thought about the 'end then what' part of retirement. Victor sighs. Oh, seems he did give the wrong answer.

"Of course you would do that, I have felt your love for the ice. But I meant after that. Once you didn't even have that anymore. I know you went to college and all, so I guess you would use that, but I meant with your life?" Victor looks a bit tentative asking.   
"Did you think you'd settle down with a partner someday, have a family, maybe have children, pets? What were your dreams growing up, about how your life would look like when you were grown up. I knew I wanted to have a partner once I no longer had the ice, but, well, that was my dream." 

Yuuri has to stare at him for a while. He doubts Victor even realized that he asked him two different questions. and in all honesty he has no idea which one to answer first. Truthfully or Wishfully, as they are so different from one another. He decides to go for the truth.

"Витя, I pretty much always assumed that once I was no longer fit to skate I would go back home and eventually take over the family onsen. Part of me always felt bad for letting my parents down, when I chose skating over the onsen." Raising a finger to stop Victor from interrupting him. "I know they hold nothing against me, that they love me and have always wanted what was best for me. It doesn't stop me from feeling what I did. And I do mean did. You cured me of those feelings. As for a partner, that is a hard part to answer. I want children, I've told you that much, but in all honesty I have never even thought about me ending up with anybody. The thought of loving somebody, having somebody that loved me. It was beyond my belief."

"Oh my, маленький поросенок, you are so worthy of love and my heart bleeds that you spend so long not knowing that." Victor cups his face and kisses him gently. Before he can do any more Yuuri pushes him away a little. 

"As what I dreamed as a child, of what my life would be growing up." At this Victor's eyes grow big, he finally figured out he asked two questions, and Yuuri knows that even after all the intimate times they spend this is still going to make him feel a little bit distressed. But he sighs and looks him straight in the eyes. "I'm here, and I am spending everyday waiting for me to wake up only to realize you are really here, I'm really here, we are really here." After that he blushes deeply. "That was my deepest dream, my only dream and I never ever thought it would come to be. That you one day would wear my ring," he feels his eyes water up and presses his face in Victor's shirt to hide them, "That your ring would be on my finger and that you would want me as much as I want you. I got gold the day you walked in and I could not be happier." 

He can feel Victor crying more than that he can hear it. That man does it so elegantly that to this day, Yuuri is amazed by it. When Victor places his hand, his right hand, under his chin and forces him to look up Yuuri at first doesn't want to open his eyes. The soft peck on his lips makes him taste the saltiness of Victors tears. 

"Look at me мое золото. Look at me and know that it is I who got gold, and that you brought me more joy and love in my life that i ever could have imagined" 

Slowly Yuuri opens his eyes. He looks at Victor and knows, he is loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Витя ~ Vitya  
> маленький поросенок ~ little piggy  
> мое золото ~ my gold
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/


End file.
